What brings me back
by quietlyintheshadows
Summary: ever wonder how Foreman felt when his brother, Marcus got arrested? well here you go. please read and review. By the way 13 will be featured in chapter 2. Foreteen AKA Foreman x Thirteen. Note: written before I saw Moving the Chains. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Introduction

What brings me back

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters used in this fiction.

A/N: Thoughts are in italicized text.

Foreman had just walked into his office when his cell phone began to ring. He quickly checked the caller id. It was Michael Tritter.

_Why is Tritter calling me? If this is to try and get me to testify against House again I'll kill him! That would be the 4th__time this week he would've tried me to get to do that!_

Foreman thought as he answered his cell phone.

"Hello" Foreman said into the phone.

"Hello Foreman" Tritter replied, "Your brother, Marcus has been arrested" Tritter continued.

"Wait, what?!" Foreman replied in shock.

"He's been arrested; he's at the police station now." Tritter replied.

"Alright; be there later" Foreman said; then he simply hung up the phone.

_My past feels like its telling me how did this happen to my brother? How did this happen to him? _Those two questions seemed to echo at him Foreman thought as he uncontrollably faded into unconsciousness.

A/N: Please read and review this is my 1st House fiction hope you enjoy it! :) All flames will be used to roast turkey :) Review or I will not update! ;)


	2. The aftermath

What brings me back

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters used in this fiction.

A/N: Thoughts are in italicized text, and flashbacks are in bold italicized text; thoughts in flashback are in bold text.

After the phone call from Tritter, Foreman began to think about when he was younger.

_**Eric Foreman was running from the police after an alarm in a house went off that he had just picked the lock on. Foreman was running as fast as he could the police man chasing after him was catching up fast. He would be lucky if the man didn't take out his taser; he had never gotten tased before and he sure as hell didn't want to. Oh shit! Foreman thought as the police officer finally caught up to him and took out that black guard stick and began to hit him with it until he fell unconscious. When Foreman woke up he was inside a police station; thankfully no one else was inside the cell. He looked at the clock 11:38 nobody home except Marcus; he knew his brother he'd just go to McDonald's for something to eat. Nobody home with enough money to bail him out; **_**Who cared that he'd felt almost entirely alone? Who cared that he was actually scared of what might happen? God! He might actually be screwed. **_**He then wanted to simply go into the fetal position and act like nothing had happened.**_

And suddenly Foreman awoke feeling desperately relieved that, that was over. _Ugh! Because of this manipulative bastard is going to harass me later _Foreman thought, slightly irritated.

He then called Thirteen for a ride to the police station… Although he usually coped with pain alone though, but this time he felt like he desperately needed somebody, otherwise he felt his life just might fall apart. _God! If this keeps up I'm going to go out of my mind! _Foreman thought solemnly.

Remy had just arrived at his apartment, she then went up to his apartment; without saying a word he followed her out to her car.

Remy was used to this, but didn't expect him to call and be so quiet when this came; _oh well he does usually cope with pain alone kinda, sad but this was a bit of a step up_ so she was a little happy about that, but didn't show because that would definitely give Foreman the wrong impression, and considering how bad of a time it must be for _definitely_ very badly.

He sat quietly in passenger's seat of Thirteen's car on the way to the police station. He also asked her not to come with him, because he didn't want her to see his brother yet. When they finally arrived at the police station he simply left the car, before doing so he kissed with a kiss of hope that she would understand. He then went into the police station and found himself in the very same police station and he saw his brother that was also in the same cell that he was in when he was arrested first time. He tried to shake the feeling but he couldn't help but feel he was looking at himself in a vision from the past.


End file.
